A Family
by feexbee
Summary: Destiel, AU. Michael pressured Cas into prostitution, for the money, to help pay for their sister's medical bills after their father left them. Dean reaches out to Cas, wanting to get him off the streets and give him a warm home, and the life they were always supposed to have together.
1. Come home tonight, alright?

The table made a dull thud with every bill that Castiel counted out on it. His brow was furrowed in concentration, adding up the amount of cash in his mind. Not enough, he kept thinking, he's going to be pissed.

Cas sighed; $500 for this week only. Barely enough to pay for groceries, much less the rent that he had been late on for months now. He sat back, a hand running through his dark brown hair. Michael wouldn't be happy with him; he had a family to support, and this was the only way that Michael could think of to make a decent amount of money for Castiel and his 5 brothers easily, along with paying the medical bills of his sister Anna. Cas cracked open a beer and drank it diligently, his mind elsewhere.

There was a new client tonight, who went by the name of Sam Stallion. It sounded like a porn star's, but Castiel supposed that prostitution wasn't far off from that industry. Prostitutes just got paid worse and (usually) weren't recorded on camera. Castiel sighed as he got up, into his car, and over to the address he'd written down. He hated this! He felt dirty, but it was got the bills paid. ...Usually. And Anna was just getting worse. She'll be gone soon, we all know it. Cas hoped that the money left over from her life insurance would be used to pay off her medical bills after the funeral, but who knew. The four of them, they'd all made sort of... a pack, and excluded Cas from it when their father left. Cas was bitter, with good reason. He didn't want his sister to die, but she certainly was a burden. He'd never admit to thinking that way though. Cas couldn't let himself be a completely terrible person.

When he knocked on the door, a handsome man with bright green eyes answered, and Castiel had begun his little speech announcing who he was and what he was here for whilst avoiding eye contact before he stopped, noticing that this man was dressed. He had shoes, and jeans, and a watch on. Nice clothes... but they weren't the kind he was used to seeing. Come to think of it, those shoes looked familiar. The brand any way. They were used mostly in garage work because they held up so well. It was a trusty brand. His brow furrowing in confusion as he looked up at the man. He realized why the brand had looked so familiar; it was his old high school boyfriend that had left him for Lisa Braeden. Cas' eyes widened, "Dean?"

Dean smiled. "I told you my name was Sam Stallion." He whispered, urgenty. He felt a little wrong about using his brother's first name, but it had worked, hadn't it? He heard Cas was nearly on the streets nowadays, and doing such dirty things... "I know I'm probably the last person you want to see, or expect to care, but-" He tugged at the back of his hair anxiously. "Cas, you can't keep doing this, alright? You can't... sell your body. I mean, you and I never got to the point that I got to see much of it, but you're beautiful, and you deserve so much better than this. It was... that was something I liked about you. You're better than this." He whimpered, stepping inside further, to make room for Cas if he'd take the offer.  
Dean used his eyes to his advantage. Cas always used to get whatever he wanted from Dean, with just a small bat of his lashes. It was only fair that he could use his own to get him to stay for dinner. "I know I'm an ass for making you come over here, without you knowing. But, I have the money. It's on the coffee table. It's yours."

He saw Cas wince a little, and wondered if it was from a twinge of guilt, or confusion from previous abuse from other clients.. He probably sounded like a disapproving mother, attacking him so suddenly. He tried to ease the shrill words with a softer tone. "You don't have to do anything, Cas. I just wanted to talk to you. I wanted to make sure you were taken care of. You asked for $350 earlier, but there's $680 in there for you. Come inside." He offered to take Cas' coat. "Please, Cas."

Cas was always so quiet. He'd learned to love it. He never stopped loving Cas. There wasn't a day that went by that he didn't regret the decision he'd made. But Cas didn't deserve to be in the cross fire of the fighting and bullshit of Lisa's family. She was always starting things up, and Dean knew that if Lisa found out about Cas and himself, she'd tell all of Cas' family, and Dean knew that that was the last thing Cas wanted. That was clear. It seemed that now, it didn't matter. Cas, innocent Cas, had turned to prostitution. He had to fix it. He knew it was his own fault. He shouldn't have left. They were supposed to move to the city together, and go to those outdoor concerts Cas always talked about, and spend days at the beach! He sighed, and chewed on his lip. "Please Cas?" He wanted to make him feel safe again.

Cas watched him for a moment, biting his lip as well, before sighing and stepping past him. He wasn't sure if it was the best idea; he'd thought he'd just begun to get over Dean, and now, not only did he have old feelings rising up, but a new picture of the man to keep him up at night. Stronger, taller, even more gorgeous than before. And Cas would have to repair himself all over again. Being a prostitute didn't really leave much room for trust in anyone, and who was to say that, if they managed to get back together, Dean wouldn't just leave again?

Still, Cas slid off his jacket, handing it to Dean's waiting hand and glancing wearily to the money on the table, "I can't take your money," he told the other (like an idiot). But, he couldn't. It was more than twice the normal amount, and Cas wasn't doing anything in return. Plus, he didn't want Dean's help. He didn't want Dean's anything right now, the doubt still fresh in his mind. He glanced at the clock and continued speaking, even though he saw Dean begin to protest, "I can't stay long; you only asked for an hour," he muttered, his gaze returning to Dean's, "I have...other things to do," he elaborated.

More like other people, Cas tacked on the list of things he'd probably have to do tonight internally and suppressed a shudder at the thought of what he'd have to do to make up this money. Maybe he'd get to leave early, if Dean didn't have much to say. What could he? Why was he doing this in the first place? He'd shown a long, long time ago that Cas meant nothing to him. What was Dean getting out of all this? Did he feel guilty and just want to clear his conscience? His gaze turned suspicious as he thought it over, his body tensing defensively.

Dean let off a quiet sigh when hearing that Cas was still leaving at seven. "Can I have my hour to explain things to you? About why I left Kansas?" He asked. "I saved up this money for you. Please, you've gotta take it. I know, you probably don't want my help, but please. You look so tired. You look so uneasy. I could get you a job at the coffee shop Sam's girlfriend runs in town. If you never want to see me again after tonight, so be it. But please, let me help you. You deserve nothing more but to get to rest, and relax. You're better than this, Cas. Please." He tried.

Dean felt the anger bubbling up inside him. He hated himself for leaving. He hated that he left Cas with no explanation. He was just so scared at the time... "She, uh. She said she was pregnant, Cas. She said it was mine, but it wasn't. Her and I were a one night thing at a party in sophomore year, and it ended up with her putting up the kid for adoption. She wouldn't let me see him except for that first night after she had him." He closed the door behind Cas, still trying to read him. He wondered if he should continue. "I left because I knew that if she found out you and I were together after coming back to town, she'd tell your parents. I didn't want you to have to deal with all of that. I was trying to protect you, and by the time I got the balls to explain everything, you were sleeping with that Balthazar kid, and he told me not to talk to you. I showed up with flowers a two weeks after, Cas. He told me you didn't want me any more, and I knew that's what I deserved." His voice cracked, and he stepped closer, looking down at Cas' beautiful face. "I know you hate me, and I'm so sorry, Cas. I shouldn't have left, and I shouldn't have let her control me like that. I was a 17 year old boy, just trying to do the right thing and be a good father. I wanted to be more than what my dad ever was for Sammy and I, and I didn't get the chance any way. She took that from me too. She took me away from you, and then she gave up my son without my consent. She forged the papers.." He shook his head. "Cas, I'm so sorry.." His tone was full of pain, and remorse.

Maybe Ben wasn't biologically his, but that didn't change anything. The feelings were there. His feelings were real. He felt the moisture in his eyes, trickling down now. "I'm crying! I'm sorry. God, I'm crying-" He felt like a child. He grew quiet and turned away.

Cas' face softened despite his best interest, and he stepped closer, taking Dean's face in his hands and wiping away the tears. It felt so natural, even after all this time, and he suddenly felt a certain unjustified resentment toward Balthazar. Of course, Dean was his ex boyfriend. He couldn't blame the man. "I don't hate you, Dean," Cas murmured, shaking his head as he stared at the Winchester, a sad smile tugging at his lips, "I never hated you, I never got over you. I don't believe I would've had a moment's peace if I hadn't forgiven you a long time ago," he admitted, chewing on his lip, "You would have made a great father, Dean," Cas assured him quietly, considering the Winchester was obviously still upset over it.

He sighed and dropped his hands to Dean's shoulders, unable to stop touching him now that he already had. It had been a long time, "It's not that easy for me to just pick up and leave, Dean, you have to understand that," Cas told him, holding his green gaze with a little difficulty. He swallowed, "Anna was diagnosed with cancer a few months after you and I broke up, and my father left us after that," he started, his gaze dropping, "Michael was...very persistent on me taking this job to help pay her medical bills, and he wouldn't exactly be forgiving if I just left without his consent," Cas decided not to let Dean know just what Michael would do to him if he pulled such a stunt. The bruises from last time when he'd blown off a client had only healed a few days ago. "It makes money.. And you hurt me. You hurt me so much... How am I supposed to just come back?" Cas asked, the thoughts of it all buzzing around his head. It was overwhelming. He was growing anxious to feel him closer. God, why couldn't he ever just tell Dean no?

Dean held Cas' hand that was on his face, with his own, gently. He closed his eyes, just listening to him speak. His voice was so fluid, and it brought him so much relief. 'I never hated you' Cas said. Dean whined, and closed his eyes tighter. "God, I missed you." He said, before he started speaking again. He listened though. To every syllable, every word, every millisecond of the honey combed voice that was streaming into his ears. He missed Castiel's eyes, and wouldn't deny himself the pleasure of looking into them now. He opened his own, to see them again. They were still so piercing, and astonishing... He breathed in sharply.

Thoughts of his son, and all of the things they could've done together flooded through him. "I miss him. I held him only a few times, but I miss him so much. I wonder if he's okay. Every day, I think about him. He was my Ben. My Ben..." He shook his head. "Cas, I used to sit up at night, all the time, I did it again last night, and wonder if I could've found him, and maybe fixed things with you. Maybe we could've had a family. I didn't ever ask if you wanted kids, but I always hoped you'd love him all the same, just like I did..." He said, leaning closer to Cas now. He could feel the other's heat radiating out to him. He wanted him closer. He wanted to hold him.

"Oh-!" Dean melted into his touch in embarrassment it seemed like. "Cas, I'm not asking you to move in, I mean, I'd be happy if you did, but we've only just met again. I'd never put you under that pressure. I wouldn't want to put you in the spotlight like that. I'd never guess that you'd come back... I don't deserve you back. I was a coward. I should've talked... 'talked to you. 'Shouldn't have left-" He held him like he was the most precious thing in the world, because to Dean, he was. He craddled his head to his chest, and pulled him close, with ease. "Castiel... I know, I know. I know you can't just leave. I didn't ask you over to come back to me. Although, I'd absolutely love that." He exclaimed, but then settled down again. His tone grew tender and pure. "I just wanted you to know that I'm here to help, in whatever way you want. I know you don't need me, but I worry. I love you, Castiel Novak. I love you, and I feel personally responsible for every cut and bruise on your beautiful pale skin. Please, let me help. I know it's a hard business to leave, but getting a job out side of it is a very good first step. I want you to take that money when you leave today, if nothing else, alright, baby?" He asked.

Immediately, he felt guilty. "I'm sorry. It's still just natural- I'm sorry- I didn't mean to." He was crimson in the face. He felt his cheeks burning. "Cas, I'm sorry. I'm all over you.. I'm so sorry. I must be making you so uncomfortable-" He tried to untangle himself from Cas, but hoped he'd ask him to quit fidgeting and tug him close again.

Cas rolled his eyes, his hands moving back up to either side of Dean's face as he forced him to look back at him. Dean's words still rang in his ears, 'I love you,' and Cas' heart was racing as he leaned up to Dean, pressing his lips to the other's softly as his fingers tangled in his hair. Cas melted into Dean, forgetting just how nice his lips felt against Cas', how perfectly they fit and how warm he was altogether. He pressed himself closer to Dean and broke the kiss after a minute or so, his cheeks flushed slightly and breathing hitched, "I love you as well, Dean Winchester," he murmured, his thumbs brushing over his cheekbones lightly. His lips still tingled from the kiss, and he wanted to do it again, but he restrained himself for now. He wanted Dean back in his life. He was so sweet. He'd thought about him all this time?

"Michael will be furious with me for leaving," Cas reminded him quietly, suppressing a shudder at the thought, "But, if you do wish to help...I would greatly appreciate it," he agreed with a short nod, debating whether or not this would become a decision he'd live to regret. Deciding it to be worth it, he took the envelope from the coffee table, and put it in his back pocket. He so didn't deserve the money, as Michael had made him. He was nothing; just a source of income, as he'd been for the last few years, and the Cas that Dean was wanting back was long gone, but...Cas couldn't bring himself to leave the the Novak house like a smart man would've. Dean deserved so much better, but he was saying he wanted Cas, and to be honest, Cas would be a fool not to take that offer, he thought, deciding that Dean was worth it, even if it would end in his heart getting broken again. Because there was always the possibility that he wouldn't. Because he knew they had something special. It never made sense that Dean just left.

Dean felt Cas' lips on his own and he was floating. He wanted to chirp in utter happiness, but instead, and found himself pulling at Cas' white button up. He felt his hands tangling into his hair, and he couldn't help but smile after Cas had leaned back a little. Dean listened to the warnings Cas laid out though. "I don't want to do anything as drastic as ask you to move in, but if... If I got you that job, and I picked up a few extra hours at the shop, we could make the payments to your brother. This house is paid off. The car's mine. All we'd need is a few bucks for food each week. The rest, your brother can have. Tell me, is it possible?" He asked, kissing at Cas' face. "I missed you, God, I missed you. I'm so sorry." He held him close again, his hands groping desperately at the smaller man's frail frame, and at his shoulders. "Castiel, let me fix it. Let me help you..." Now _he_ held _Cas'_ face. He looked down into his eyes. They were so pretty. They always had been. "Castiel..." He said again.

He loved the way his name sounded in his mouth. He hadn't said it aloud in so long, in fear that Sam would start up the jokes again. Sam never knew how in love Cas and Dean really were. Cas was the only person that sex was of no importance with. "Cas, I want you to be able to come home and kick your feet up. I want your tummy to be full, and your biggest concern to be which book you'll start that day, with your coffee in hand. Two sugars, just the way you like it." He kissed his cheek, and then stopped speaking again.

He wanted to kiss him again, on the lips, but was afraid Castiel didn't want that. He was afraid to take the initiative with anything. Castiel was always so fragile, and he didn't want him to be scared, even though he had every right to be. "I love you." He concluded his speech now. "I love you, and I've got nothing. My life is a clean slate. Sammy moved out last week. I'm going to be in this lonely house for days on end. It drives me crazy not having any one here with me. The offer's there." He said, stepping back. "Do you have other appointments tonight? I don't know if we have time for dinner now... I made some pasta, and some chicken if you're interested." He said, sweetly, and looked to the kitchen. "I finally learned to use the stove!" He giggled. He wondered if Cas would noticed the burn marks from the fire that raged up from the meal he'd made a few weeks ago... It was a slow process, learning how to cook.

Cas grinned as well, although not liking the space between them. He nodded, "I do have other appointments tonight," he answered, biting his lip with shame as he glanced at the clock. It had been nearly 45 minutes. He scratched his jaw, the stubble under his nails reminding him that he needed to shave, and he stepped closer to Dean, his hands resting on his chest, tracing the hard muscles beneath the fabric of his shirt, "As for your earlier offer, I would love to move in with you, Dean," Cas told him without thinking, only going on the gut feeling as he gave a small smile. It would already be hard enough to leave right now, let alone rarely see Dean because he tried living on his own instead, now that Dean was back in his life. It'd be money out of the checks for Michael. There's no point in paying rent if you don't gotta.

He kissed Dean again, this time a little less desperately. His arms wrapped around Dean's neck, knowing he had to go soon to his other clients and not wanting to. Instead, he wanted to kiss Dean until the world ended, and he gripped the back of his shirt tight as he moved his lips against Dean's, almost wishing he'd take control like he always had when they were growing up but also not sure if he was ready for it yet, knowing he'd always have the intense doubts in the back of his mind that came with his job. He rested his forehead against Dean's when he broke away again, "I love you," he whispered, his eyes sliding closed, "I've missed you so much it hurt, nearly every day of my life, and I love you."

Dean stared over at the dinner table. He'd made such a big meal, to sit alone, by himself at the table again tonight. He shook his head, and let his hands turn into fists. He was so lonely. He wanted Cas to stay. "When's your last appointment, baby?" He asked, taking his acceptance of the moving in as justification for his previous actions. "Mm-!" He felt Cas at his lips again, and held his sides, swaying back and forth with caution. "Mm..." He kissed his bottom lip gently, and nipped softly there too. "I love you." He replied. "I love you too, and I"m sorry. 'So sorry, sweetheart. I'm so sorry.." He held the back of Cas' head and closed his eyes again. "I'm sorry. It's all my fault, I'm so sorry.."

He played with his hair and kept him swaying. He felt Cas' anxiety rising, along with his own. When Cas would get upset, he used to hold him so close, and rock him gently, to sleep. He would curl up to Dean, and hug around his neck. Dean would sway their weight from left to right, and whisper little nothings to him, and make him giggle until all the tears had fallen away. "Angel..." He tried. "Why don't you come back home tonight? What time do you get off? I'd much rather know that you make it home alright."

He wondered if Michael ever grew out of his angry phase... He'd had to set him straight a time or two back in the day. He didn't like that Michael still had Cas under his thumb even ten years later. He could only imagine the terrible things the man had done to his poor Castiel... He squeezed him tighter.

Castiel furrowed his brow, adding up the hours quickly. It was a busy night, as he remembered, but Dean needn't know that. "I should be home by 2, assuming all goes well," which, it rarely did, but Cas hoped that maybe he'd be able to catch something of a break with Dean's money. He didn't want to go, didn't want to leave the safety of Dean's arms that had felt so familiar, that hadn't changed in its calming effects on Castiel since high school.

"I'll come back to your house," he agreed, biting his lip and eyes sliding open as he looked up at the Winchester. The azure peeked out at Dean. Dean smiled, but listened closely still to Cas as he spoke, "I don't believe Michael would be too happy about you coming over in the middle of the night," he gave a small, sad smile, looking at the clock once more as if hoping time had stopped. It hadn't, and Cas kissed Dean a final time before wrapping his arms around his neck, holding him close for a moment, "I'm sorry," he whispered, shaking his head and squeezing him, "I love you." he untangled himself from Dean's arms reluctantly, grabbing his coat off one of the dining room chairs and glancing back for a moment before he shut the door behind him.

Dean sighed, covering his face with his hands. He tugged at the sides of his hair in desperation. The house fell quiet again. It was always so quiet! He walked to the table, and sat down at the empty table. There were two plates out, and two sets of utensils. He left the ones set out for Cas, and ate by himself in the silence of the paid off, lonely, damned house.


	2. My Wife'll Love You!

Dean paced the halls for a long time before he decided to lay down on the couch and wait out the night. He flipped through channels with an absent mind, knowing that none of it mattered. All that mattered was Cas coming back home safely tonight. He couldn't even begin to imagine what his Cas was being forced into right now. It made him feel queasy. He tried not to think about it. He tried to push the thoughts away.

Cas found himself in a dusty hotel room for his last client. "Hello? You asked for an hour and a half. I'm here." He said, announcing his cause. The door was pulled further open, and he was let in. "You're skinny." The man said quietly. He was dressed, fully, and had a cigar in his mouth. He was a bit plump, to say the least. "My wife'll love you." Uh oh. Was this some sort of bondage, three some type thing again? He couldn't tell. Inside, he panicked. Last time that happened his jaw was sore for a week, and he had whip marks on his back, that bled for hours on end. They were a bitch to keep from getting infected too. Balthazar helped patch him up, and took it easy with him that week. He cringed, and heard the scar tissue hiss at him.

Cas' brows quirked. "Your wife? I thought I was for you." He looked up at him with tired eyes.

"No, no. This is, 'mm, her late wedding gift, I suppose you could say, from her friend Alan." He explained. "I'm off to poker. Have fun kids." He said, leaving with no problem at all. How could a man knowingly let a women sleep with another man?

There was a problem though. Cas wasn't attracted to women... What was he going to do? He'd never had an instance that a few nips and tugs couldn't fix... No matter what the person looked like, and usually, they didn't care that he got off any way. He blushed. "May I speak with her?" He asked, calling after the man.

A full figured woman then stepped into view. She had a chest, that was certain, and legs to /die/ for. They were round, and naturally tanned. She was beautiful. "Hello, pretty." She had long, wavy brown hair and perfect teeth. No make up though. "Wanna sit down for me?" She asked, pinning her hair up. She was speaking like a mom would to her son after a long day at work.

She wasn't dressed for the occasion, really. She had on a form fitting, bright red dress on that stopped just above her knees, and high heels sitting next to what must've been the bathroom door. "I'm not used to doing these sorts of things. My husband's the only person I've ever slept with." She said, coming to sit next to him. "I heard about you from my friend Alan. Maybe you don't know his real name, but he says you're over frequently." Her tone was light, and comforting. "I don't want to sleep with you. I thought maybe we could talk. I want you to teach me. My husband doesn't know that I'm asking this of you instead though. Alan said you're a sweet heart. That you take care of him good. That you know what you're doing."

Cas' brows raised once again. "I think I know who you're talking about. He writes his checks out as Balthazar though." He said, playing with his fingers. "You're beautiful. You've only ever done anything with your husband? That's rare nowadays. What do you want to know about?"

It was true, like Dean had said, Cas and Bal had been together a week or two after Dean had left him. Bal and Cas felt strongly for each other even still today, but when Bal left for college in England, they lost touch. Now, Bal knows that Cas' heart is still with Dean, and that the most he can do is be a friend, and give what money he can. He knew Cas wouldn't just take his money though, so sometimes they did things.

"Do you like women, Castiel?" Her voice was even, and like honey. Like Dean's.

Cas blushed. "I respect them. I think they are beautiful, and glorious, but sexually, I'm not attracted to them, no. Not without A LOT of effort, and sensual effort at that."

"Can I make you a deal?" She smiled. "Do you have a boyfriend, Castiel?"

Cas smiled. "You could call him that."

"Just close your eyes. I need you to teach me how to help my husband." She plead. "Tell me what to do. Is that okay?"

Cas blushed again. "You want to.. get me off, for $450?" He asked, taking off his coat and folding it neatly. He tossed it to the bed side. "Once you give me the $450, I have to do whatever you want. Those are the rules. It's whatever you want it to be."  
"If you're so sweet, and you've got eyes as pretty as yours, and a boyfriend, why are you on the streets, baby?" She asked reluctantly. "We're here on vacation. I could help you out if it's just a temporary money thing."

Cas shook his head. "I'm not supposed to let my life into my hours with clients. I can't take any more money than you pay up front. I won't. I can't take your money. Dean's helping a lot. It's alright. Thank you, but tonight is fine. Just... Just the $450."

He frowned. He was so sick of everywhere he went being a pity party. He held in a groan. Why couldn't people just pay what they were supposed to, and request odd things, and let that be it? Cas was a slut. He was a skeeze now, and people should just accept that he couldn't help it until his sister was in a coffin somewhere, and the bills were paid. There was no saving him. He had to get the bills paid and this was the only job that did that in the shortest amount of time.

"I.. I can roll up a scarf or two. You don't have to look at me, Castiel. I don't want to make you uncomfortable." The woman tried.

"You've been the most comforting client I've had since I started this, four years ago. Bal- Alan, I mean- he talks with me, outside of work. He's a sweetie. Freak in bed though." He shifted his weight uncomfortably, but smiled. He glanced at the cheap alarm clock on the bed side. It was the hotel's, clearly. It said it was about 12:30 a.m. He could go home to Dean soon. His smile renewed.

She fumbled with an envelope and tossed it over at Cas' coat, and kissed his lips. Her hands were cold, but sensual as promised on his forearm. "Cas, tell me what to do alright? I won't speak. I want you to think of Dean. I want you to close your eyes, and think of Dean."

"I don't know that I can." Sex was a bad thing, something to be dreaded lately. He'd never thought of Dean in that way, either, which didn't help. He was red in the face.

"Try. For me? For my marriage." She plead. "I need this."

Cas nodded, and decided he /would/ try. This was more like the therapy he needed than the money he needed. "Can I turn off the light first?"

She got up to do as requested, and returned to him. "Thank you, Castiel. You're an angel."

Cas pulled off his shirt, and tugged at his jeans. He felt hands on him though. He saw nothing, but he felt cold hands, tearing away at his clothing. He chewed on his lip. It was pleasant. He hadn't been helped in quite a long time. He tried bringing back thoughts of Dean. What was he supposed to think about though? Mm, how about that kiss in the kitchen today? It was slow.. and passionate, and just- perfect! He smiled, and bit down on his lip again, feeling his legs push against his length. He searched for the woman's hand, and ran it down his torso, kissing her arm softly. "Touch me, baby." Cas muttered. He was jubilant. He was smiling. He felt dirty. He felt... cleansed. He liked thinking of Dean. He liked getting money for his own pleasure for once... Tonight, even after the weirdo with the foot fetish, and the one with the leashes earlier.. tonight might be worth it. Maybe he could go home, and please Dean. Maybe he could enjoy sex again. Maybe he could have a good day tomorrow with Dean.

He felt the hands groping at his thighs, and he let off a hushed moan. He felt a small trail of moisture on his waist line, and grinned. "Yeah." He held whatever he could find of the woman. He closed his eyes still though, so he'd stop trying to be sentimental toward her. He just didn't want to think of a woman as a sex object. That part _did_ feel wrong. "I don't know what your husband is complaining about. You seem to know what you're doing."

She spoke quietly. "I'm trying to learn_ new_ things. But, let this be good for you okay? Enjoy it. If I learn something new, that's awesome, but it's no loss to me for helping you out if I don't." She leaned up, kissing his cheek, and down his neck. He couldn't_ tell_ that she was a she though... not by her lips, or her hands, unless he grabbed her hands, and felt how dainty her fingers and wrists were.

Cas kissed at her face, and noticed her leg between his knees. "Push your thigh up and grind against me." He said, grabbing the back of her leg, and pressing the top of her thigh against himself. He moaned softly, and rested his face in the crevice of her neck and shoulder. "Oh-"

"Feel good?" She breathed the words, biting at his neck, and pulling at his pale skin.

Cas nodded, and rutted against her. He whimpered again. The woman smiled, happy she could please him. "That's new; I've learned something."

"I can show you something your husband won't ever admit to liking." He offered, groping at his own chest anxiously. "You might think it's odd too."

"I'm desperate. Tell me." She said, kissing down his neck again, to his collar bone, and sucking softly there. Cas rose to her lips. "Suck at my chest, baby. Make it wet."

She smiled. "Anything for you, pretty."

He felt her lips nipping and pulling at his skin, and moaned louder now, rutting against her again. "Mmn- Mm.." He could see it now: Dean's hands were on his hips, he was on his back, on Dean's couch, and Dean was tugging at his hair- He moaned again, just at the thought, and rubbed at him, his arm through the two of hers as she worked at his chest. "Oh.. god-"

He felt himself growing harder, and groped accordingly. He was writhing and panting after a while, and found himself getting a little_ too_ excited. It'd just been so long! He felt himself starting to lose control. He jolted up, feeling her skin graze against his own. "Baby-"

The woman pushed her knee gently against Cas' underside, and Cas moaned loudly. "Dean-.." He whined, getting lost in his thoughts.

Cas tugged harder at himself, and arched up, feeling the warmth of the body close to him now. He held her side with his free hand, and whimpered. "Yeah.. D.." He called out. "God, Dean, baby, I'm so close!" His voice was crackling. He was out of breath. He was sweating. She kissed at his chest, and let him rut against her as he needed.

She noticed how quick he'd been satisfied, and laid next to him after he was calmed down. "How long has it been since you've been taken care of, pretty?" She held his hand.

"I don't get aroused much. I haven't really, since senior year of high school." Cas answered, his heart beat fighting to stay high. He felt her grip tighten on his hand in surprise. He laughed. "It's a longgg story. Balthazar helps me sometimes, but I mean, it's usually for his own pleasure. He likes to bottom, so I kind of have to, yknow.."

"I don't mean to keep asking about your personal life, but _high school_?" She chuckled, teasingly.

"Yeah, I'm a loser." He smiled. "What's your name?"

"It doesn't matter." She said, playing with his hair in the dark, still. "I want you take the money I've given you alright? And don't protest."

"How much?" He asked, sitting up.

"Count it when you get home, and not a second before. You let that Dean of yours take care of you tonight, too, alright? You can go. Thank you for your time." She kissed his cheek, and handed him his clothes.

"Can you leave the light off 'til I'm dressed?" He asked, his voice still so quiet. She nodded, and kissed his forehead. "Sure thing, pretty."

Cas dressed, and told the nameless woman goodbye. He grabbed his coat, and the envelope. He looked down at it. It was heavy as all hell... He waved, and walked back to his car that was parked around back. He drove home, noticing that it was only 1:50. An appointment that ended on time. That was refreshing. He smiled, and pulled into Dean's drive way.

Dean stirred on the couch, and wiped the sleep from his eyes with his heavy hands. "Cas." He said, unlocking the door, and stepping out. He trotted down the stairs, and looked down into his blue eyes. "How was work? You're so pretty." Dean said, kissing his cheek bone softly.

"Pretty." Cas smiled, and tugged Dean closer. "My pretty."


	3. Here's Your Co-Pay!

Cas was anything but frantic or fearful from the information Michael had sent him a text about that morning. He was just upset that he was going to have to cancel dinner with Dean. It'd been weeks since he'd first moved in. He was picking up a few hours at the coffee shop on the weekends as of now, a few more every other day during the week. This morning, Michael told Cas that he was to still meet his clients, but cancel with Dean, or there'd be consequences. He'd meant to call Dean, but he'd forgotten to in between his last few appointments for the day. It was almost 10 p.m. Cas rushed inside.

"Anna's in the hospital. I have to go, Dean, I'm sorry- I have to change clothes, so I stopped here first, but-" Cas said, shutting his phone quickly, and jamming it into his pocket. "This dinner is so nice." He said, glancing at the fully set table, with pots of food that had steam rising from them, and a cute little teapot in the middle of it all. "I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry, I have to go-" He felt absolutely terrible about this. "Dean, I am _so_ sorry."

Dean let out a deep breath through a small gap in his lips, and ran his hand through the back of his hair, looking over at Cas from the counter. "That's alright, Cas. I'm sorry, yknow, about Anna. I hope she's alright."

Cas rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry too." He stepped closer. "I promise. Soon. It'll happen: We'll make a huge dinner, and go to the park and have an awesome day, all to our selves. I just have to close the last chapter of my life first."

Dean wrapped his arms around Cas and shushed him. "I love you, angel. Be safe."

Cas nodded, "Yeah, yeah. 'Always am."

Dean kissed his face, and let him drive off. Cas was on the highway, then on the street that led to the hospital. He groaned, pulling in. "I'm here to see Anna Novak. She was placed today?"

The woman grew flustered. "Visiting hours are already over, sir." She checked her computer screen, and grew worried. She'd never had to be the barer of bad news. "I'm so sorry... Hasn't anyone told you? She's already out, Sweetie. I'm sorry, she's passed."

Cas' brows raised. "Oh. Sorry to bother you, ma'am." He turned on his heel and walked out. The woman was concerned for Castiel's mental health at that point. Why wasn't he worried about his family member's death?

Nobody had cared to tell him that his sister had died? Yeah, he saw her as a burden, but he'd never said it aloud. He hated that her condition made his life a living hell, but he didn't want her to croak without them getting some sort of resolution. He chewed on his lip._ Michael. _He shot Dean a text. "I'm going to see Michael. If I'm not home by 3, come find me."

Cas stormed into the house, seeing them all grieving. "If it were me dying of cancer, you wouldn't give a damn, would you?" He spat at Michael. "I cancelled my plans with Dean. I let him down. The only person that's ever cared about me in the least bit, I let down tonight. Here's your fucking money. Here! Take it!" He yelled, throwing the envelope to the ground. "Take it!" He screamed at his older brother.

Michael stepped closer. "You're right. I'd let somebody else pay your bills. All you've ever done is disrespect father. All you've ever done is fuck things up!" He threw Castiel against the wall and pinned him there by his coat.

The others watched, used to it by now. They were hardly affected, but the blonde he called his sister, rose after a while a the screaming match. "Michael, just let him go. He gave you the last of it. The last of what we need for now. There's at least $5000 there. Just let him go."

"The last of it?" Cas said. "The last of what? There's plenty more to go-"

Michael shook his head. "It isn't for Anna's bills, you ignorant skeeze."

Cas didn't understand. "If it's not for Anna, what's it for, huh?" He shoved Michael, throwing him into the far wall. He broke the dry wall, and toppled to his hands and knees. He got up quickly. "What the fuck have you been beating me for ten years over?" He cried out.

Cas was tossed over the coffee table and laid out. His mouth had been busted open, clean. Blood trickled from his pink lip. Michael took his house key, and the credit cards from his wallet. "We need all we can get. I don't want him here anymore. Don't allow him back in. Brothers, help me toss his things out back."

Cas laid there on the floor until he felt hands on his face, which must've been hours later. Suddenly, it was bright, all around him, and he had a head ache. He was in the ER. He was cold. "Why are you touching me?" He squirmed underneath the breath of a few nurses. "I'm fine. Get_ off_ of me." He whined, sniffled and leaned away, standing up.

"You were dropped off here, sir. You can't leave until we've identified you. We need your insurance information." One lady said.

"Then stop touching me. I can't afford what you've done already. Get away." But, then Dean rushed in. "Dean!" Cas ran to the door frame. "Dean, are you alright?" He asked, looking up at him.

He laughed. Cas had looked like a child, awaiting their parent's arrival to the living room on Christmas morning. "Are you? What happened baby? I'm so sorry I wasn't there- Look at your lip! Oh, baby, your eye!" He held his face and kissed his lips gently.

"_Drug_ money." He said, leaning against Dean. "He's been making me do it for drug money." His voice was low, and dry.

Dean shook his head in utter disgust. "He's not getting you back. I'm not letting him take you. We're gonna fix this alright?" He kissed his cheek and his shoulder. "You're bruised all over..." He hugged him cautiously. "Can he go yet?" Dean had been brainstorming all night. They were going to get a place, far from here, and find Ben. They were going to have a family.

The nurse shook her head. "His name's Castiel Novak. He's 28, and he's coming home with me. Here's an insurance card. Go nuts. Here's the copay." He handed the woman three times as much as he was supposed to, and collected Cas in his arms, walking in small steps in time with his, down the hall. "Come on, we're leaving." Dean said softly, comforting Cas. The nurses grew quiet, and shrugged. Unprofessional, but convenient.


	4. Get Your Fingers Outta My Cookies!

Cas found himself nearly prancing about the kitchen as he baked, wondering what time Dean would be back. He beat at four eggs in a bowl and looked to the side door in the kitchen as it opened. "Hi, Baby." He smiled. There he was! Dean had come in through the garage. "Hey, you cookin?" He asked, planting a light kiss on his cheek. "What's all this for?"

"Baking makes me happy." Cas replied nonchalantly. "And I know you like pie, so I've got one in the oven for you." He glanced the other half of the kitchen, his attention half way still at the bowl in his hands. He held it to his stomach and started to whip faster. "It should be about ready to come out, actually. Can you grab me the oven mits?" He asked, as he set the bowl down.

Dean waved him off. "I got it." He took it out and set it on a cooling rack, so it's heat wouldn't burn away at the counter top. "Thank you. This looks _awesome_."

Cas chuckled. "Let it cool first." Dean sighed, and pulled out his phone, to check his messages. "I paid the mortgage bill today. I need to run out and pay the water and the gas." He said. "Bills are stressful."

"Did you set a reminder on your phone?" He laughed. "Oh goodness."

"I'm forgetful!" He tried to justify himself, tangling his arms around Cas torso from behind. "It's better to be safe than sorry,_ I_ think." He shrugged.

"I suppose. Think you'll be back in time for lunch with Sam and Jess?" He asked.

"Oh, that's today isn't it?" He let out a gust of air. "Oh god. Um, yeah. What time?"

Cas set the bowl down on the table again and turned to face Dean. "You're a mess." He smeared some of the cookie dough onto Dean's nose.

"_You're_ a mess." He teased, attempting to tickle him. Cas squirmed and let off small giggles, leaning into Dean. "You're gonna get more on you, quit, quit!" He smiled, kissing him softly. "They should be here around two thirty, so get going." He shooed him.

Dean nodded, and pecked his lips before leaving. Cas continued on about his day until Jess knocked at the front door. As always, she was smiling and happy. "Oh my goodness, this house looks amazing! Did you guys pick out that color?" She asked, stepping inside and hugging Cas as best she could with his hands covered in dough and sugar. He nodded his head. "Yeah, Dean did, actually. I thought the blue made the wall trim stand out really nice." He added.

Sam stepped in not long after and patted Cas' shoulder as a greeting. "Heya, Cas. Dean here? I didn't see his car."

Cas took a few steps toward the kitchen. "He's paying a few bills but he should be back here soon. Yeah, there he is." He said, pointing through the kitchen window. "Jess, if you'll gimme a second to wash my hands I'll show you the rest of the house."

Jess smiled, holding her hands together at her chest. "Yes, yes, yes! Sam and I are looking at houses now, so, I'm trying to see what looks good where, and with what colors. It's all so exciting." She smiled again, but this time, beamed up at Sam. Her eyes gleamed, and her cheeks were pink and shimmering in golds and healthy yellows. Her near white hair was in flowing locks all around her face and shoulders. She seemed so in love, just like that first college football game they'd met at, at Stanford. Cas always wanted to look as in love as she looked. He was happy he'd gotten Dean back, for that.

Cas finished cleaning off his hands and made his way down the hall with Jess. "This is the bathroom," He said, flipping the light on. "We're almost done putting tile down, but we're sorta going for an earthy, ocean feel. That's why we have this curtain, with these towels. It's going to have a pale green around the mirror here, but the rest'll be white or bright blue. We're trying to find a few more mirrors. Dean likes them." He laughed a little. "Oh, and this is Dean and I's room. It's my favorite, because it's so open. Look, there's the balcony here, and the garden is just outside of the main yard, see?" He pointed, bringing her to the deck.

She was marveling over everything she'd been shown. "This house is so beautiful... I know I could never afford anything like this, but-"

"You and Sam just graduated from harvard a few years ago. Yeah, 'ya can." He rolled his eyes, "But continue."

"I just... I'm so glad you two are happy. I'm so glad that you and I have come so close, and I'm glad our boys are talking again. I hate when they fight..."

Cas sighed. "I know. I guess Dean was just afraid to tell Sam about me." He offered. "I'm sorry."

She shook his head. "Have you heard from Ben's worker?"

Cas nodded. "He was in a home for a while, but was sent back for reassignment. He's just sort of floating right now. He's ours, we just gotta sign some papers."

She hugged Cas around his neck. "Cas, that's great! That's awesome! Has he been here, has he seen the house?" She asked. "Where's his room?"

"Well, he's about to turn 13, so it's bound to get messy pretty quick, but this is _his_ room." He opened the door at the end of the hall. It had a bed, a gaming system or two already ready to go, and a dresser full of clothes. Dean was ready to be a father, and that was clear. There was a ball and glove in the closet, along with a soccer and football. Cas smiled, showing her the closet. It had coats of all types, and a few books on the upper shelf. "Dean wants him with us pretty bad."

He sat on the bed, watching Jess explore. "He's been here a few times, with his worker. He's not angry with Dean. He never got to talk to his mom about things, and doesn't know who his real dad is, but Dean and him, they've talked, for hours about things. You'd think he'd be bitter over things, but he's really not. He's a good kid. I can't wait to have him here." He smiled.

"So, does he like you alright?" He asked.

"We're working on that." He laughed.

Dean pushed the door open, and observed the occurrences in the room. "What're we working on? This room's done, isn't it?" He said, growing a little flustered. "I thought we were done..."

"Oh," Cas rose from the tightly made bed. "The room is done, I just meant about the him liking me part."

Dean shook his head, and kissed Cas' temple. "He does like you." He hugged Cas and then went to give Jess a hug too. "Nice to see you, Jess." Cas rolled his eyes. Ben and Cas got along, but Ben hadn't exactly warmed up to him yet. Cas understood, and he was ready to start this family with Dean the right way, but Cas didn't know what to do when it came to kids.

"You too. Your Cas is quite the cook." She said.

"Did you take some cookie dough too?" He smiled over at her devilishly.

Cas pushed Dean. "Dean! Keep your fingers out of my cookies!"

"But I_ like_ having my fingers in your cookies." Dean replied, kissing him on the lips. Cas' eyes narrowed. "You're gross."

Jess giggled, and hooked arms with Cas as they walked back to the kitchen.


	5. Ben Comes Home!

Ben pushed the front door open with wide eyes. "Wow... You guys painted, and... Got... new stuff for the living room." He pointed out. His brows raised as if he was impressed. Cas smiled, and helped him carry his bags to his room.

Dean was outside, unloading Ben's bike, and his skate board from Sam's truck bed. Sam helped him carry it all to the garage. "So, you think this transition'll be alright? Think he'll do okay here?"

Dean nodded, and held the side of his face, looking at the floor. "Yeah." He looked back over at Sam. "Yeah, I'm sure it'll all be fine." He inspected the placement of the bike, and how far it'd be from the Impala if it were in there too. "I'll tell you one thing though. Those handle bars even come near my side mirror, or that paint job-"

Sam smiled and watched him start to fume already. "You won't do anything. You know you won't."

Dean sighed, and pushed the door to the kitchen open. "Yeah, you're probably right. I wonder if he's seen his room yet." The trotted upstairs and to the end of the hall, anxious to see Ben. "Hey, buddy." Dean roughed up his hair.

Ben turned around with a huge smile on his face. He wrapped his arms around Dean's torso and squeezed him close. "Thank you so much Dean! This is awesome! Cas told me you built this whole half of the room by yourself!" He pointed over to the closet.

"Yeah, yeah. Anything for you, squirt." Dean sat on Ben's bed with Cas. "Cas is the one that bought you what's in there though." He pointed to the entertainment center.

Ben blushed. "I hadn't thought to look there yet. I've never had a tv before: I thought that was it." He walked to the wood framing around the T.V. Ben sat in the floor and pulled the drawers out, to find movies, and tugged on the doors to find an XBOX 360, a PS3, a sound system, and a Wii. The games were filled accordingly, in the side cabinets too. He marveled over it, and couldn't look away for a while. Sam watched as Ben made his way, pulling Cas into a tight hug. "You have to play. You play don't you? You'll play some XBOX with me right, Cas?"

Cas smiled and hugged Ben back, kissing the top of his shoulder. "Any time you want."

Dean was smiling, ear to ear as he looked up at Sam. "You guys coming over for dinner Friday?"

Sam nodded, "Yeah, Jess already has his birthday gift ready."

"Wait. I get birthday presents too?" Ben squealed.

Cas laughed at the noise, but nodded in response. "We want you to feel at home here. We had to get you all the right stuff, kid. Plus, how are we gonna get you to go to school if we don't have anything to ground you from?" He teased.

Ben stuck his tongue out. "Ew. I forgot about that."

"Forgot about what?" Dean stood, hugging Ben again. He couldn't get enough. He'd missed his kid.

"School." Ben hissed the word, but let Dean pull him into a hug.

* * *

Cas sat on the couch. It was Friday: nearly a week after Ben's birthday party. He'd met all the family, and had settled into school pretty nicely. Things were looking up, but he still wasn't sure if Ben liked him as much as he liked Dean yet. He'd always dreamed of being the favorite parent, and this just wasn't coinciding with that. He huffed, but got up and went into the kitchen, starting dinner. Ben would be home soon. He made it a point to have dinner nearly done by the time Dean and he were settled in each night, since he was working from home now. He got a job writing reviews for books. He always knew going to college wasn't a mistake. He got to do what he loved each day now: read, write, and spend time with his new family.

"Cas, you'll never guess what happened today!" Ben said, tossing his back pack into the floor by the front door.

Cas peeked around the door way of the kitchen to confirm what he believed the noise had come from. He nodded. "Y'know there's a rack there by the door for a reason." He winked.

Ben smiled and hung his drawstring bag up on the coat rack. "But seriously. This girl came up to me at the skate park before school, and was like 'hey, you're cute' and I was like 'ew, gross' and then she wouldn't leave me alone all day! She kept leaving me notes at my desk in school, and even when I went to science, which is across the hall, she switched her hours so she'd have that class with me too!" He shook his head. "I see why you're with Dean. He's not crazy." He tried to grab for an apple out of the fruit bowl on the table. Cas shook his head, and took it from him before he got a bite. "Dinner's almost done, baby."

Ben sighed. "The one time I try to eat healthy and you take away my chances of running the mile at the end of the year."

"You're silly." He smiled, setting plates out. "Wanna help me with some silverware?" He asked.

Ben scooted off the counter and grabbed three forks, three spoons, three steak knives and a straw. He started to lay them out. "Why the straw?" Cas asked.

"I like to feel classy when I drink tea, Dad." He tipped his chin up and closed his eyes.

Cas' heart beat stuttered. He couldn't help but let off a smile. "You called me Dad. What's Dean gonna think about that?"

"Do you not want me to?" He challenged. He was smiling too.

"Of course I want you to. We didn't spend x amount of dollars on your room for nothing." He laughed. "We want you to love us like we love you."

"Yeah," He said, pointing the straw at Cas. "I added up a few things... Those gaming systems. It's pretty expensive. How much _did_ you spend on me?"

Cas walked around the table, fixing chairs. He kissed the top of Ben's head. "That's big people stuff. Don't worry about it. Just know that you're safe here, and if you ever need anything, to let me or Dean know."

He nodded, growing a little quiet. After a minute or two, Cas was back at the stove, stirring pasta in a pot of boiling water. He brought it to the sink and began to drain it. After the fog of it cleared, he looked back at Ben, who was sporting a face of mixed up emotions. Cas chewed on his lip. "Something wrong, Ben?" He asked. He had to grow the courage to. He didn't know if he could answer all the questions about why or when or how without Dean here. Dean was always better at that. Depending on the question, Cas might not be able to help at all.

"Dean said you didn't think I wanted to live here. That I didn't like you." He said, staring down at the table now. He fiddled with the fork and spoon at his seat. They'd picked seats their first night together.

Cas let out a breath of relief. He could answer that one. He nodded. "I was afraid you didn't want me in the picture."

"_Were_ afraid? So you're not now, you don't think those things any more right?" He asked for confirmation with a furrowed brow.

Cas finished with the pasta and added the sauce. "Ben, baby, let's go talk in the other room alright? I've finished dinner; we just gotta wait on Dean now."

Ben followed Cas into the living room, and sat with him on the couch. "I don't think those things anymore." He said simply. "I was afraid that because you'd let Dean into your life so easily, that you'd have a problem with something else. Like, how I cooked, or how I wanted your room picked up, where I could at least see the floor, that you wouldn't like the things I picked out for you. That you wouldn't accept me like I accepted you into _my_ heart."

Ben smiled. "You guys gave me a roof, and make me warm meals, and I had a birthday this year!" He said in disbelief. "You guys tell me good night before I fall asleep, and you know to leave the hallway light on and my door cracked because even though I'm 13 and a dude, I'm still kinda scared of the dark. Dean didn't make _fun of me_ for that. You're always using pet names with me, and I like that. It makes me feel important." He elucidated. He rested his elbows on his knees and looked over at Cas. "It doesn't matter if you weren't there then. It matters that you love me, and you make sure I'm okay. The people before you never did that. They cared, but only enough to keep me alive. I have a home here. With them, it was just a house." He shrugged. "I could never thank you enough for letting me stay here. How could I not like you? You're an orphans dream of a family. The fact that Dean fought for me really made a difference in my heart. A few people wanted me, but they didn't care enough to stick around if somebody else tried too. Dean fought, until he was the last one standing in that court room, and now I'm here."

Cas bit his lip, and pulled him into a hug. "You're a good kid." He said, kissing his temple. "And I love you already, and I'll protect you, and keep the hall light on, and your door open just a smidgen, and I promise, I won't ever, ever let them take you away."

"I love you too." He said, tangling his arms around Cas.

* * *

_**PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS**_- I'm about out of ideas of where this could go, but **_so_** many of you have followed this story! What do _**YOU**_ want to see happen next? :)


	6. Battles and Bruises

Cas knew that the last few weeks of seventh grade would be easy, and frankly, a little boring for Ben education wise, but, he'd noticed a great and sudden decline in his desire to go at all. Usually, he was excited for school, aside from the 'crazy' girl who had a crush on him. Dean watched Ben doing his homework at the kitchen table, that was now almost a week late. Cas pulled at the tail of Dean's shirt and urged him to come into the living room. "Dean, do you think something's going on at school he's not telling us about?" He asked, peeking around the corner again. He looked back to Dean now.

Dean nodded. "He had a few bruises on his shin when he came home yesterday. Should I ask him about it?"

"It could be nothing. He's a 13 year old boy. He probably fell off his bike." He shrugged. "Maybe he's not making friends as easily as he'd hoped?" He guessed.

* * *

Dean was at work when he got the call. Ben had gotten in a fight at school. He sighed, and clocked out. The Impala roared as he revved her engine, trying to get her heated a little before he took off. When he got to the office, he asked for Ben, and they left. "What happened, dude?" He asked.

"Wait, you're not even mad at me?" He asked. "My old foster parents used to get really mad at me if I got into a fight."

"This has happened before?" He asked. "I mean, I'm sure the kid had it comin' right?" He offered, so he wouldn't feel so guilty. "It's not alright to hit any body, Ben, don't get me wrong, but I don't expect you to sit there and get your ass kicked because of some stupid school rule." He rolled his eyes. "Things were much different when I was in school, I'll tell you that."

Ben smiled and chewed on his lip. He was still angry about it. "He told me I was an outcast for a reason. 'That he knew I had two dads, and that I was adopted. He told me he felt sorry for me."

"And what'd you say?" He asked, a little angry at the child's nerve to speak about other people that way. He straightened his posture. "Just because you have two dads doesn't mean that you're any less of a good son, or that you deserve to be an outcast. I'm sorry we're causing you trouble."

Ben shook his head. How could Dean apologize for somebody else's rude speech? Dean always apologized. For everything. "I don't remember what I said. I don't think I said anything. I think I just hit him." He replied. "People who are that ignorant can't be corrected with words. They don't listen any way."

"Well, your vocabulary has certainly improved since you started here. Good job." He pulled into the drive way to see Cas outside with hands on the grass. He was messing with those hopeless, damned flowers again, wasn't he? "Why didn't they call you?" He asked.

Cas scratched his head. "What? Ben, what are you doing home? Dean, what are you- Baby, your eye!" He tossed off his gloves and rushed to Ben's side. He inspected his face. "What happened?" He looked to Dean for an answer.

Ben groaned. "I told you he'd do this." He leaned into Cas and squeezed him in a hug. "I'm fine. Can I watch TV?" He asked, walking inside with Dean.

Dean guess that his phone number was first on the contact list, since he'd registered him at the school. He'd have to leave the school a reminder to call Cas first next time, since he worked from home, and Dean could get fired for leaving work early too many times. He held the screen door open for Cas and Ben and sighed, taking off his boots. "What, you aren't going back into work?" Cas asked.

Dean shook his head. "Only about an hour or so left. No real point. Waste of gas."

Cas nodded in agreement and went to the kitchen. "Are my babies hungry?" He called out.

Ben plopped down on the couch. "Yes. Yes, they are. Dean, can we watch a movie? We never watch movies any more."

Dean laughed. "Not til you tell me how long this has been going on. Is this why you've been harder and harder to wake up each morning?" He asked.

Ben shifted uncomfortably. "I didn't want to worry you guys about it. You were so happy that I was happy, that I was ashamed to be unhappy..."

Cas came out of the kitchen with an ice pack, wrapped in a wash cloth. "Here. Put this on your eye." He kissed the top of his head. "Chicken and rice alright for tonight? I haven't went shopping yet."

They agreed, and Cas began to cook. He stayed in the kitchen because the sight of Ben with a black eye was tearing holes in his heart. If he weren't so old, and his back didn't creak like the floor boards when he got up out of his desk chair, he'd probably go show some preteens who was boss. He groaned, hating that he couldn't do anything about it.


	7. Coffee and Cigarettes

"What's wrong, kid?" Dean asked, squeezing Ben's shoulder as he reached past him to grab a coffee filter. "It's too early for you to seem so mopey. Usually you're wide awake by now. Stay up all night again?"

He nodded and sat down at the table. "Dad, what are cigarettes like?"

Dean sighed and tossed him the pack he had in his pocket. "Nasty. Unless they're menthols. Go ahead. Try those."

Ben stared at the pack in confusion, and with a slight sliver of horror in his eyes. "What?"

"Go ahead. Light one up." He said. Dean set an ash tray on the table. "Cas hates that I do it, but his record isn't clean either. I'd rather you do it around me, than somewhere behind my back. Get your curiousity out of the way. I don't want you to make it a habit because you don't talk to us about it. The answer's going to be no if you ask me to get you any, but this morning, I want you to fix your urge."

Ben watched Dean carefully. "Is this a trick?"

Dean laughed and sat down with him. "You won't like coffee either. Try it black. Here." He scooted him a cup and lit up a cigarrette too.

Ben opened the pack, checking back with Dean a few times as he pulled out a pale stick. He lit it on the second try. But Dean smiled. "Has to be in your mouth." He showed him. "Take a hit. Not too hard."

Just then though, Cas was waking up. He rubbed his eyes, trying to brighten his sense as he made his way sloppily down the hall in his robe. "Dean, baby-" He said, turning the corner. He walked into the kitchen and laid eyes on the scene.

"What the hell are you doing, Dean? For one, why are you smoking in the house, and two, why the FUCK does Benjamin have one in his mouth as well?" He scolded. He walked to Ben and took from his lips. "What the fuck are you doing, Dean?"

Dean's eyes widened. He hadn't been cussed at by Cas since highschool. He shook his head and stood up. "He was curious. I thought it'd be better if he was with me when he tried it, rather than his friends. He's sixteen! He's going to do this shit whether we want him to or not-"

"He's sixteen, and at 18, he can buy them himself! He's not picking up your damn habit. Give it here." He demanded, looking at the pack.

"Cas," He tried. But it was no use. He handed it over. "Why?"

"Because you're not being a very good example right now."

"I'm showing him what addiction looks like. And I mean, I know I'm pretty, but my breath isn't." He looked back at Ben over his shoulder. "Hear that Ben? Bad breath."

Cas rolled his eyes. "You're damn right it's a bad habit if that's what you're trying to teach him by letting him do it. What the hell were you thinking?" He stole the back and tossed it down the hall. "Ben, go to your room, honey."

"I'm sorry, Dad." He said, looking at Dean, knowing he'd gotten everyone in trouble. "Cas, are you mad at me?"

"No, baby. I'm mad at your stupid father." He groaned and pushed at Dean's chest. His tone was light and nurturing at first but at the last two words, it grew annoyed. "We just need to talk for a minute."

"Okay." He nodded and looked around the room for a second before walking out, like he was trying to find a missing piece of the conversation. He felt he should say more. He didn't though. He went to his room like he'd been asked.

Cas began to scold Dean in small fragments of what were trying to be sentences. "I can't believe you would- In our house! What are you- AGH!" He groaned and beat at Dean's chest. "What possessed you to think this was a good idea?"

"Cas, baby.." He turned him around and leaned him against the counter, rubbing his shoulders. "Relax. It's okay."

"No." He groaned. "It's really not. It's not okay."

"Baby..." He plead. His tone was gentle, and a bit intimate. He spoke into his neck. His breath was hot on his neck. Cas tried to ignore it, but he arched his back so his shoulders touched Dean's chest.

"What?" He sighed, closing his eyes. He was a little less annoyed now. "You should've asked me first."

"Before what? The thing with Ben or... This-" He groped at Cas' hip bone from behind and kissed at his shoulder.

Cas whined softly. "Baby's home. We can't!" He felt Dean push against his waist from behind though, and he couldn't help but giggle. "Dean. Come on-"

"On what?"

Cas threw his hand at his forehead and laughed. "I love you."

"I love you."


	8. Sixteenth

Ben rubbed at his eyes, and got up, clicking off his alarm. He groaned. They really were making him go to school on his birthday weren't they? Finals soon. /Sigh./ He pulled on his shirt, trying to wake up still, and through the collar, he saw a box on the end of his bed.

What in the world could it be? He shook it. A light noise echoed through the wrapping paper. He chewed on his lip, untangling the bow from it, and pulling away the design enveloping it. What he found was a box of condoms. Why did he have to be turning sixteen? Couldn't he be turning some other, not-awkward age? He groaned again, and walked down stairs. "I hate you guys."

Cas smiled, and Dean played it cool. "I don't know what you're talking about." He was standing by the kitchen table, where Cas was sitting.

"We just want you to be safe." Cas offered.

Ben gave him a look of pure annoyance. "Yeah. Well, if I could get a girl to come anywhere within twenty feet of me, that'd be a swell idea, and a great thing to be worried about. But I can't, so."

Dean shrugged. "Hey, I can't get anyone to come that far away either. It's okay."

Cas reached around the back of his chair at the table and slapped Dean's side. "You're a pig."

Dean rolled his eyes. "It was funny, you have to admit-" He shook his head. Ben shook his head. Dean chuckled softly. "It's a little funny."

-  
"Heya, Ben." Sam ruffled Ben's shaggy hair. "God, you look like your dad." He shook his head. "You're growing up too fast, boy." He wrapped an arm around the kid, and squeezed his shoulders. "Where's Cas at? I've got the cake Jess made for ya. Not sure what he wants me to do with it." He said, showing ben the container.

Cas pointed to the kitchen. "He's always in the kitchen or the library. He's making funnel cakes right now."

"Funnel cakes?" Sam asked, looking to the kitchen, then glancing back to Ben.

Ben shrugged. "I don't know, man, I don't know."

An hour or so later, Sam and Jess, and Dean and Cas, and a friend or two of Ben's were singing to him. He blew out the candles, and pretended that he wasn't near as happy as he was. He loved having a family. He loved being here with all these people, and making them happy. He tried not to, but he couldn't help comparing his birthdays here to the ones in foster care.

Eighth: In the living room. Eight people were there. No one knew it was his birthday.

Ninth: Again, no one knew. He sat in the room he shared with two others for six hours, then snuck out to skate board in the alley out back.

Tenth: He found a dog, and named it Atticus. Atticus ran off by the end of the night. He was alone again. His new foster mom told him happy birthday.

Eleven: Lisa wrote him a letter. He tore it up, but decided to keep the pieces in a plastic baggy. He was ran away, but by the end of the week, he was back in the home he'd ran from. He didn't like his foster parents at this one. They felt too enthusiastic sometimes, but then didn't seem to care at all about his presence at others. At least the other mom didn't pretend to care.

Twelth: He was put with another home. He met a girl named Celeste. Her dad's house was at the end of the street. They rode bikes together on Wednesday night. She was with her dad those nights, but she didn't care for him much so she played outside. She gave him her address. He still had it somewhere. He wondered if maybe he should write her. See how she was doing. He liked that they had some mututal anger toward a parental figure. It was nice.

He chewed on his lip, like he always did when he was deep in thought. He felt a hand griping his shoulder. It was Dean. "Hi Dad." He said, looking back at him.

"How you feelin' kid?" He asked, leaning down closer. The rest of the kitchen was full of their guests for the day. They were all conversing and having a good time. Ben was sitting by the remainants of his cake and his empty plate still, staring off into space.

"Dean, I'm really glad you found me. And I'm really, really glad that you fought for me. God knows if I'd even be here today had you not." He stood up and hugged Dean suddenly. The sound of his chair scooting across the floor had caused heads to turn.

Sam noticed the action, so did Jess. And the two or three friends. And Cas. They tried to continue their chatting, but everyone watched as Ben sniffled and Dean tightened his grip on the boy. "I love you, Dad." He said.

Dean kissed the top of his head. "I love you too."


End file.
